


There's a Storm on the Horizon

by guessimdemoms



Category: Ben Brainard, The Table - Fandom, Welcome To The Statehouse (Web Series), Welcome To The Table
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, Hurricanes & Typhoons, M/M, Major Character Injury, References to The Office (US), even if i hate that show lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimdemoms/pseuds/guessimdemoms
Summary: Florida's usual joy of hurricanes is squashed when his boyfriend has to go work in one. He fears for George's life, and fears that he'll lose the man he loves.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Alaska/Hawaii (Anthropomorphic), Florida State/Original Male Character, Florida State/Washington D.C. United States (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still part of the same AU!   
> Also I hope I didn't make Mother Nature come off mean, she relented in the end she just had to deal with her own feelings.

George was staying over at the house a lot more recently. He claimed it was because his apartment was a shithole (and Florida confirmed it was) but all the states knew it was because the couple's relationship was getting stronger. It worked out because George would be out of the house as soon as he ate breakfast, so when DC came over he was none of the wiser, and by the time DC left, most days George came there instead of his own home. 

And if DC noticed an extra toothbrush in the toothbrush cup, he didn’t say anything. 

“I need a new room.” Oklahoma announced clutching his coffee cup tightly. 

“What’s wrong with yours?” Wyoming asked. 

“It’s right next to Florida’s.” Oklahoma explained. Wyoming raised an eyebrow, still unsure what the southern state was claiming.

“He’s saying the walls are paper thin and he can hear the two banging at night.” Alaska announced not looking up from his paper. 

“Oh my goodness!” Utah gasped. 

“Oh that’s what you’re so against?” Texas yelled as Florida ran out into the kitchen. 

“Where’s the key bowl?” Florida asked. All the states at the table pointed at the small ceramic bowl on the counter filled with keys, confused. 

“Thanks!” Florida dashed over and grabbed a set of keys, stuffing them in his pocket just as George came out of the bedroom.

“Juan give me my keys.” George ordered. 

“Who said I took them?” Florida asked. 

“Because I know you.” George pointed out approaching his boyfriend. “Now give me my keys.” 

“Nuh uh, they’re sending you into the path of a hurricane!” Florida whined. 

“You guys covering Hurricane Allison?” Louisiana asked. 

“Yeah all the news stations take turns and it’s ours this time.” George said, rolling his eyes. “Give me my keys Juan!”

“What happens if the wind blows you away? Or you get hurt?” Florida asked and the other states could see the desperation and fear in Florida’s eyes. 

“Babes, I won’t get hurt. This ain’t my first rodeo, they’ll probably have us cover some people hoarding supplies, some of the beginning, and then we’ll be in a nice warm hotel room.” George explained gently. Florida sighed and dug into his pocket, taking out the keys and handing them to the reporter. 

“Promise me you’ll be safe?” Florida whispered. George cupped his cheek and kissed his boyfriend deeply. 

“In front of my bagel, REALLY?” Texas yelled as George broke the kiss. 

“I promise.” George whispered. Florida sighed and stepped aside, letting George go gather his coat and work bag. 

“Can you bring me back some debris?” New York called from the couch. 

“Sure Henry.” George said with a smile, putting on his coat. With one last blown kiss to Florida, and ‘stay safe’ from the states, George was gone leaving everyone alone. Florida sighed looking up when he felt an arm around his shoulder. 

“Sha you know he’ll be okay.” Louisiana pointed out. Florida bit his lip and turned on his heel. 

“I have a call to make.” 

“With Hurricane Allison blowing in from the Atlantic Ocean, meteorologists have moved it’s category from a 3 up to a 4….” 

“Mother Nature please just do this for me!” Florida begged two days later at the state house. Hurricane Allison was beginning to pick up power as it began it’s landfall decent, and Florida was beginning to get desperate with keeping his boyfriend out of harm's way. 

“Y’know I don’t understand it.” Mother Nature said sulterly. “Usually you’re all over me for my hurricanes.” 

“This is different Rhea, you can’t let this hurricane hit me!” Florida begged. 

“Is it still too weak? Is that it, because I can make it stronger.” Mother Nature announced. 

“NO. Just downgrade it to a tropical storm or something!” 

“Sha your boyfriend’s on.” Louisiana announced. Florida quickly hung up and jumped on the couch just as George popped up on their screen. He was in front of a grocery store packed with people buying supplies for the upcoming hurricane. 

“Janet, there’s certainly no shortage of people here today as supplies such as batteries, milk, and bread are dwindling in stores just like this one….” 

“So Mother Nature a no go?” Colorado asked. 

“She doesn’t get it, this hurricane can’t hit us.” Florida whispered, staring at his boyfriend. 

“Look at it this way, maybe the storm will swing back out to sea.” California suggested. 

“When has that ever happened?” Florida asked brokingly. Before the sunshine state could respond, the front door burst open and a few states tumbled inside. 

“GUYS we’re in a friggin mandatory evacuation order!” Massachusetts announced. 

“WHAT?” All the at home states yelled. Louisiana noted how pale Florida went at the words ‘evacuation order’. 

“We just heard it on the radio, Miami and all surrounding counties need to be out by seven o’clock tonight.” Utah explained. California quickly switched the news over to another news network to catch the governor's speech, while Florida hurried out of the room to dial George.

“C’mon pick up, please pick up….” Florida begged before hearing a click.

“Babes! How’d you like my report?” George asked. 

“We’re in a mandatory evacuation order!” Florida yelled.

“Huh.” George muddled. “I thought DeSantis was making that announcement tomorrow morning.” 

“Are you evacuating too?” Florida asked. All that answered him was silence.

“Babes you know we can’t--”

“Yes you can! I’ll get my truck, if I can get through five swamps I can be there in ten minutes.” Florida pointed out.

“We need to stay and cover the hurricane, you know that.” George explained. 

“George no, please.” 

“I’m sure once we’re done our coverage of the initial storm we’ll evacuate and we’ll be safe, I promise.” George said gently. Florida choked back tears as his head was filled with the worst case scenario. George getting seriously hurt or injured, the news crew being swept away by the winds, or worse, George drowning. 

“Babes, listen I need to go but follow what the governor is saying, okay? You need to go.” George ordered. 

“C-C-Can I…..Can I call you t-t-onight….” Florida begged, hardly hiding the wetness in his voice. 

“As long as you need babes.” George whispered. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Florida quickly choked out before hanging up the phone and collapsing in a heap on the floor. He usually wanted the chaos of a hurricane, a chance to drink without fear of social rejection and the song of loud winds and crashing waves. 

But hurricanes weren’t fun when your boyfriend’s life was in danger. 

“The Five Seasons is a lovely hotel and yes New York it’ll have a bar.” DC explained over the phone later that night as the states loaded up the car to evacuate.

“All I need to know.” New York announced with a grin.

“Now keep an eye on Florida, I don’t want him running off to cause chaos when there’s a hurricane going on.” DC ordered. 

“Uh….I don’t think we’ll have any trouble with that.” Texas muttered watching Florida slowly approach the car. 

“So they didn’t even serve good beer?” Florida asked softly. 

“Nah, it was some….yankee shit.” George announced tiredly, lying in bed. 

“I resent that.” Connecticut cut in, throwing a bag in the trunk.

“Why? Is he already out causing chaos? Do I need to call him?” DC asked. 

“Uhh….I think we’re having some WiFi problems! I’ll call you when we get to the hotel.” Louisiana lied before hanging up the phone. 

“Logan drank a whole bunch of it, now we’re going to have to pick him off the floor tomorrow morning.” George continued with a sleepily smile. 

“Florida c’mon we need to get out of here.” Utah whispered. 

“Alright, alright.” Florida hissed. He briefly tucked his phone in his pocket as he climbed in the car next to Alaska and South Carolina. 

“Wait, I may have left some….uh….medicine in my bedroom!” Colorado announced. 

“You brought enough for the next two months! We’re going.” California yelled, turning on the car. Florida took his phone out of his pocket and smiled at the image of George half-asleep in his bed. 

“Y’know, when this is all over, you should move in.” Florida announced. 

“God in Heaven then I’d really need a new room.” Utah whispered. 

“Mm but wouldn’t Adam be suspicious?” George asked. 

“It’s not like he does inspections, and plus by the time you come home he’s gone.” Florida explained. George yawned and seemed to be considering Florida’s proposal. 

“My shitty apartment, or living with my wonderful boyfriend…..” George teased. 

“It’s really a no-brainer.” Florida said with a smile. 

“Unfortunately I made a promise not to move in with anyone I’m not engaged to.” George said with a shrug. 

“I will set an entire bayou on fire when I propose to you.” Florida announced without a hint of irony. 

“Please don’t, the environment is suffering as it is.” California begged, stopping at a red light.   
“God you’re adorable.” George mumbled, clearly falling asleep. Florida watched quietly as George lost his battle and fell asleep, forgetting to turn his facetime off. He looked over at Alaska who was trying to read and South Carolina who was falling asleep himself. 

“Y’know I wasn’t kidding.” Florida announced. 

“Can’t you see I’m reading?” Alaska asked. He felt Florida shift and looked over to see him pulling out a small box from his pocket. Florida opened the box and revealed a gold band which, if you shone it in the light, made a green hue. 

“Holy SHIT.” South Carolina yelled, drawing the other state’s attention to the backseat.

“When did….how….” Maine stammered. 

“Bought it the day we started dating.” Florida announced proudly. “I just knew.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Five Seasons, as DC described, was a lovely hotel, it wasn’t luxury but it  
was good enough for an extended stay while the hurricane battered the  
state’s home. Everyone could relax and stay safe. 

Everyone except Florida. 

“Mother Nature PLEASE.” Florida begged sitting at the pool area with several  
of the states. He couldn’t help but look at the TV playing over the bar; the storm had hit land and was beginning it’s destructive path. George was reporting in the middle of a flooded street, in a poncho but still looking drenched like a dead rat. 

“Y’know I don’t understand it.” Mother Nature announced. “I give you a beautiful category four and you’re begging me to stop.” Florida looked back at the screen; George had to grab onto a street lamp to keep himself steady as the wind blew, making Florida’s heart stop. 

“It’s different this time.” Florida hissed. 

“Am I not good for you anymore?” Mother Nature whined. 

“Florida let it go….” Vermont begged. 

“Do you want me to up the category? Because I will.” Mother Nature offered. 

“NO.” Florida yelled, keeping his eyes glued on the screen. George finished his report but the feed was still briefly on him as he lost his grip on the street lamp and fell into the water. Thankfully by the time they cut away, a couple crew members were helping him up but it didn’t ease George’s mind.

“So what do you want? This is some of my best work and you’re just shitting over it….” 

“MY BOYFRIEND IS IN THIS STORM.” Florida yelled. The other line went quiet as Florida tried to calm his breathing. 

“Your….boyfriend….?” Mother Nature asked slowly. 

“Please. He’s a reporter and they sent him out to cover the hurricane. I’m scared he’ll be hurt just….cut the category down, please.” Florida begged. The silence fell once again. 

“Y’know what, no, I’m keeping it as it is.” Mother Nature announced, a jealous edge to her voice. 

“WHAT? Mother Nature--” 

“After all we’ve been through, this is how you repay me?” Mother Nature yelled.   
“We’ve been broken up for a year!” Florida pointed out. 

“I hope your boyfriend enjoys my art.” Mother Nature hissed before hanging up. Florida stared at his phone horrified feeling completely hopeless. A few tense seconds passed before Florida let out a low growl, and tossed his phone off. 

“Florida where are you going?” California asked watching the smaller state storm off. Florida didn’t answer, instead storming out of the pool area into the main rec area, heading towards the exit, only to be blocked by Louisiana.

“Sha, you know we can’t let you out there.” Louisiana pointed out. 

“Let me OUT Loui.” Florida hissed. 

“It’s too dangerous.” 

“Dangerous means nothing to me!” Florida yelled. He tried to walk around the southern state but Louisiana was quicker, grabbing Florida by the waist and holding him back. 

“LET ME GO!” Florida yelled. 

“I’m not letting you out there!” Louisiana yelled trying to hold Florida down as he thrashed. Florida thrashed so hard that he knocked him and Louisiana down, but the cajun man was able to keep his hold. 

“I….I just want him to be….safe….” Florida whimpered, panting. 

“Sha there’s nothing you can do. He’s as safe as he can be right now.” Louisiana whispered. Florida’s panting quickly turned to tears as he wailed, burying his face in Louisiana’s chest. The southern state gently loosened his grip and held Florida close, letting him cry out his feeling of hopelessness. 

Claire looked over at the side table next to the couch, seeing Mother Nature’s phone light up. 

“Mother Nature? Florida’s calling.” Claire announced. 

“Let it go to voicemail.” Mother Nature ordered, staring at the TV. 

“Pick UP Rhea!” Florida hissed pacing his hotel room. Two days later and the storm was still wrecking havoc; so much so that the hotel seemed to have a daily flood of evacuated citizens filtering in. Florida went down to the lobby everyday for any sign of his boyfriend, and everyday he came up empty. 

“Janet….Allison isn’t letting up the wind power as we go into day four….” George announced on the TV, still drenched, still holding onto a street lamp trying to keep his feet on the ground. 

“Can you believe it? That’s who he left me for.” Mother Nature hissed. 

“I don’t know, he’s kinda cute.” Claire said with a shrug. After receiving a cold glare, Claire sunk back into the couch eyes firmly on her phone. 

“My boy could survive my winters.” Alaska said proudly watching George clutch onto the lamp post as a particularly strong wind blew through.

“Oh hell no….” Florida hissed after being sent to voicemail once again, pressing Mother Nature’s name again. 

“I’m…..I’m having a hard time holding on….” George announced, clearly struggling to keep his hold on the lamp post. 

“Maybe you should tone it down.” Claire suggested as Mother Nature stood up. The goddess of the weather looked worried, but she made no move to stop the wicked weather. 

“PICK UP!” Florida yelled. 

“He can barely hold on.” New York muttered. The wind seemingly calmed down for a minute, as George relaxed his stance against the street light. 

“The governor has ordered stay at home orders for several counties, and most people are hunkering down and waiting the hurricane out.” 

“Mother Nature….” Claire whispered watching the screen. 

“Florida!” Louisiana yelled. 

“WHAT?” Florida yelled turning to the other states, blood running cold. Suddenly a huge gust of wind hit, and George lost his grip on the street light. 

“RHEA!” Claire yelled. 

“Eye of the storm….EYE OF THE STORM!” Mother Nature yelled trying to command her creation. 

“GEORGE!” Florida yelled running over to the TV. The wind blew George over, tumbling into the water then back up again as crew members tried to catch up to the reporter. 

“RHEA STOP IT!”

“I’M TRYING!” Mother Nature yelled. 

Finally the wind blew George right out of the water, slamming him against a brick wall of a business. His eyes rolled back and then he collapsed, face first into the water. 

“Oh my God….” Mother Nature whispered.   
“GEORGE.” Florida screamed, falling on his knees. He just screamed and screamed as the states tried to comfort him, as the crew pulled George out of the water and cut the feed. 

“I…..I didn’t mean for that to happen….” Mother Nature whispered watching as the anchors gave their best wishes to George and his crew before moving onto the next story. 

“Well…..a woman scorned eh?” Claire said nervously trying to lighten the mood. 

“Florida is probably heartbroken…..what have I done?”


	3. Chapter 3

After peeling Florida off the floor, a few states managed to get him into bed to cry it out while others tried to find information about George or updates about his injury. Other than a Tweet wishing him a full recovery and reassuring the public they were safe, the news network didn’t give any details leaving everyone in the dark. 

It was a few hours later and the states were taking turns comforting Florida who hadn’t left the bed since the news report. He had stopped crying awhile ago and was just staring at the wall, not responding if anyone talked to him or brought him food. 

“Sha we need to have you eat…” Louisiana whispered, running a hand through Florida’s hair. 

“Can’t eat. George’s dead.” Florida whispered. 

“C’mon it was just one tiny hit, he probably has a concussion at worst.” Texas pointed out. 

“TEXAS.” 

“It’s true!” Texas argued. 

“C’mon sha, let’s get some food in you.” Louisiana whispered, ignoring Texas and helping Florida up. The small state was on autopilot as he allowed Louisiana and Texas to take him out of the room and back to the rec area to get some food. He didn’t feel like eating, his entire body felt numb. He thought he finally found someone, someone who understood him and put up with his crap. And that someone was potentially ripped away from him. How could Florida even go on? Florida barely glanced at the lobby at the stream of new evacuees entering and looking for shelter. 

And saw a familiar face being helped into the lobby. 

“George?” Florida gasped. George was being held up by two of his crew members, clearly battered and beaten from the storm, and drenched. 

“Well I’ll be.” Louisiana said with a grin as Florida broke away from them and ran over. 

“GEORGE.” Florida yelled running over to the three, a mix of worry and happiness playing on his face. 

“Who are you?” One of the cameramen asked. 

“I’m Juan! I’m George’s boyfriend.” Florida announced proudly. 

“Oh yeah, George talks about you all the time.” The second cameraman said before nudging George. “Thomas, your boyfriend’s here.” George wearily looked up and smiled at Florida. 

“Told you…..wasn’t my first rodeo….” George whispered weakly. Florida choked back a happy sob before rushing to give the reporter a hug, but being stopped by the cameraman. 

“He’s injured.” The cameraman announced and that’s when Florida noticed the heavy towel one of the cameramen was pressing against George’s head. 

“Sirs.” The hotel manager called walking over. “There’s a medical area set up in the spa, your friend can get fixed up there.” 

“Juan….stay….” George begged, clearly losing a bit of consciousness. When Juan took his hand he became a bit fearful at how cold it felt, either due to the storm or the injury. 

“Love I’m not leaving you, now or forever.” Florida whispered. As the cameraman took George to the medical area, and Florida kept a firm grip on George’s hand, Louisiana spotted Texas do a silent sign of the cross and mouth ‘thank you’ to the sky. 

“You were praying for him!” Louisiana gasped. 

“No I wasn’t!” Texas argued. 

“You were! You were worried about Florida and George!” Louisiana said with a smile. 

“I was only praying for their mortal souls!” Texas yelled going red. Louisiana snickered and clapped Texas on the shoulder. 

“Sure sha, whatever you say.” 

Later that night things had gone quiet in the medical area of the hotel. The doctors had set George on his side on a cot and were working on stitching up his head wound that he sustained when he hit the side of the building. He was also on so much morphine, he’d make Colorado jealous (and Colorado had asked if he could get some of it before the doctors made him leave). 

Florida hadn’t left George’s side since he came to the hotel, holding his hand and putting up with his morphine-induced rambling. 

“Mm….pink bunnies…” George mumbled glassy eyed and clearly flying high from the morphine drip. 

“Do you see bunnies love?” Florida asked. 

“Lotsa bunnies.” George whispered smiling. 

“How much of that stuff do they have him on?” Louisiana asked making Florida jump. 

“He’s on a constant drip, they’ll be weaning him off tomorrow.” Florida explained. 

“I love you….” George whispered dreamily. 

“C’mon. Let’s get you some food.” Louisiana announced patting Florida on the shoulder. 

“Loui I promised I wouldn’t leave him.” Florida pointed out. 

“Sha he’s so high right now he won’t notice you went away.” Louisiana pointed out. Florida looked back at his boyfriend who became interested in something above his head. 

“If….If I leave him again…” 

“He’ll be right here where you left him.” Louisiana finished. Florida sighed and kneeled down next to George’s bed. 

“Love, I’m going to get something to eat but I’ll be right back.” Florida whispered. 

“How many cups of sugar do you think it takes to get to the moon?” George asked clearly still in his daze. Florida snickered before kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips, and turning to Louisiana. 

“Go. There’s alligator tail at the buffet.” Louisiana ordered. Florida walked off but the southern state hung back, looking at the knocked out man lying on the cot. 

“Sha you gave us quite the scare.” Louisiana announced. He sat down in Florida’s chair and looked at the reporter. 

“You’re stuck with us now sha, ‘till the end of the line. You have that boy's heart. I just wish he wasn’t immortal so you wouldn’t out live him.” Louisiana explained. 

“Juan….you have….pretty eyes…” George said dazed. Louisiana chuckled and patted George on the shoulder before going to join Florida at the buffet. 

Breaking the rules was worth it. 

“Alaska Moose Soup! Just like the doctor ordered.” Alaska announced walking into George’s bedroom with a big bowl of soup. Within two days the storm passed, and George could go home under strict bed rest orders until the stitches healed. The states, especially Florida, made it their mission to nurse the reporter back to health even though George was insistent that he was fine. 

George was laying in bed, propped up with pillows with magazines, books and snacks all around him. Florida had carved out a dent in the bed from where he always sat, always ready to serve his boyfriend. 

“Really guys, I’m fine.” George argued as Alaska put the soup on the little breakfast tray that sat on his lap. 

“Nonsense, you need to rebuild your strength!” Alaska pointed out handing George a spoon. 

“Is there real moose in it?” Florida asked. 

“....Maybe.” 

“Why’d you kill a MOOSE?” Florida yelled. 

“I didn’t kill it!” Alaska defended, digging his ringing phone out of his pocket. He left the couple to take the call, just as Florida grabbed the spoon from George. 

“Juan, I can feed myself.” George teased.   
“Nuh uh you need to save your strength.” Florida pointed out dipping into the bowl. George chuckled and playfully opened his mouth, allowing Florida to feed him, just as Alaska came in. 

“We have a meeting.” Alaska announced. 

“Tell D--Adam I’m busy.” Florida ordered. 

“Alex this is really good.” George complimented swallowing the broth. 

“Thanks, Juan, he's going to be mad.” Alaska pointed out. 

“Go ahead love, I’ll be fine.” George pointed out. 

“Y'all can have one meeting without me, I’m not going.” Florida announced. Alaska rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving the couple alone. 

“I still feel bad I’m eating a moose.” George muttered. 

“Maybe the moose was a murderer.” Florida suggested making George laugh, just as his cellphone rang. Florida groaned when he saw DC on the screen. 

“I’ll be right back.” Florida announced kissing George’s cheek before walking off and answering his phone. 

“What.”

“Where the hell are you? Alaska says you’re not coming ‘cuss you’re ‘busy’.” DC asked. 

“I am! You don’t need to know my business!” Florida pointed out. 

“I’m the government I kind of do. Get your ass over here now.” DC ordered. 

“No! Maybe I don’t want to sit in a meeting where I’ll be belittled and made to feel like I’m stupid.” Florida argued. 

“I mean…..Florida….” 

“WOOOOOOOOOW.” Florida said and he was pretty sure he heard Louisiana echo his sentiment. 

“Look it doesn’t matter, get over here now or there’ll be harsh punishment.” DC ordered. 

“Oh yeah like I’m really going to listen to the feds.” Florida said rolling his eyes. 

“Florida….” 

“Maybe some things are more important then your stupid meetings!” Florida yelled before hanging up his phone, putting it on silent, and moving back to the bedroom. George had finished the soup and was laying back into the pillows, feeling warm and satisfied, and the pain pills kicking in. 

“That was good.” George mumbled smiling as Florida crawled back into bed. 

“Alex’s girlfriend is sending you a poke bowl sometime this week, she says it’ll cure you right up.” Florida announced. 

“You’re my cure….” George slurred before putting his head on Florida’s shoulder, falling asleep. Florida smiled and moved the bowl away from George so he wouldn’t spill before snuggling down into bed with his boyfriend. 

“I’m definitely marrying you.” Florida whispered before slipping away into his own nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll stop spamming this tag soon I promise


End file.
